1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output device for outputting characters using a run length font.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional printer for printing characters of variable size has a single character generation system and character data adapted to the character pattern generation system.
In the prior art printer which processes characters ranging from a large size to a small size using a single character pattern generation system, the following disadvantages are observed.
(1) In the character pattern generation method which uses a system suitable for the generation of large size characters, the quality of characters is degraded when characters of small size generated.
(2) In a character pattern generation method which uses a system suitable for the generation of small size characters, the quality of the characters is degraded when characters of large size is generated.
In order to generate characters of all sizes in a single system without degradation of quality, much correction information is required.
Those problems equally apply, in many cases, to different types of character editing.